Strumming Warrior
is the ninteenth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Asumu begins his first day at Tachibana's Sweets Shop and discovers that Todoroki and Hitomi are related. Todoroki continues to fight the Bakegani as Kasumi notices something is wrong with him. Zanki later arrives after he is called by Ichiro to examine a recording of Todoroki's peculiar fighting style. Plot Todoroki is running on a beach towards a Bakegani and quickly disposes of it with his Ongekizan Raiden Gekishin technique. He then rushes to his next encounter with another Bakegani, and on June third he defeats his third Bakegani. He does a small victory number with the Ongekigen as one of the Disc Animals record. Ikuko Adachi cooks and serves a mighty breakfast for her and Asumu. Her son is impressed and she says she did it since he needed it for his part-time job that day. Asumu teases her about it and she says most of it was cheap at the store, and that she did it for him. She notices Asumu has started to eat and reminds him to say ”itadakimasu”. She giggles as she says he's going to see Hibiki a lot, and then tells him to not bother him. He responds by saying that his job is to be helpful, which she says is good. Hibiki was on a dirt-bike track racing but crashed when a puppy ran onto the track. Kasumi Tachibana came to his aid but Hibiki was more worried about the dog which was okay. He asked what she thought of his riding technique and she said that he needed to train some more. It was a borrowed bike so he was not allowed to overdo it and break it. He then went to pick up the dog and play with it. At the Tachibana Sweet Place Hinaka, Akira and Ichirou were inputting Ibuki's report on the Oonamazu and the mysterious figure Akira met, on the computer. Ibuki asked if Asumu was starting to work today, and the Tachibanas confirmed and said t was a good thing as they had their hands full and the boy knew a lot about Takeshi already. Ichirou reminded her that ”someone” had told him, which Hinaka giggled to before apologizing, Ibuki had done the same so he apologised too. Akira was finished uploading the report and Ichirou thanked them. Yoshino would now have all the collected data from eastern Japan. He also told them to be wary of the person Akira met. The Black Puppet was in an enclosed bay, injecting the ground with a liquid that brought a Douji and Hime to life. Ichirou apologised for asking Ibuki and Akira to come on their day of, but Ibuki said it was fine as he usually did not get to chat with them otherwise. Asumu then arrives and Ibuki wishes him good luck with the job. Asumu says he will copy his notes to Akira right there at the store from now on which pleases her. Akira and Ibuki then leaves just as Hibiki calls on the phone. Hinaka answers and hears his struggle with a puppy which confuses her. He asks for Asumu and congratulates the boy and tells him to listen to Hinaka and Ichirou. Kasumi was surprised but happy that Asumu was helping them with so much now, but Hibiki reminded her how she scolded him for telling the boy too much. She brushed it of and said Hibiki's and Asumu's meeting had been almost fated. Hinaka was showing Asumu the opening routines of the store as Todoroki arrived in his car. Hinaka was thrilled and praised his adaptability in becoming a full fledged Oni. Todoroki stared a Asumu and Hinaka introduced them to each other. Todoroki was on his way to work, but wanted to report in before he headed out. Hinaka was a little let-down by his reason for visiting, but regained her spirits quickly and told them work hard. Todoroki was eating a plate full of in the basement and Ichirou commended his appetite. Since he had become a proper Oni he had been eating more. Ichirou then asked how it felt to being an Oni. Todorki said it was going perfectly and handed his activity report via a Disc Animal. He would be grateful if he would approve how he performed his activities. Ichirou asked if he had such a zeal when talking to Hinaka too, which embarrassed Todoroki. Ichirou smiled and said he was serious about his work, and thanked him for defeating the increasing amount of Bakegani. Todoroki excused himself and went upstairs where Hinaka told him to be careful as continuous Bakegani sightings lead to bad happenings. She would call him if she found out anything about it and she asked if they could get to know each other over a meal later. Todoroki said maybe and just as he was about to leave, Hitomi entered. Both Hinaka and Asumu was surprised to hear they were cousins. They asked what they were doing and Hitomi said she was visiting Asumu. Todoroki did not know what to say so Hinaka forcefully pushed him out and and said they would talk some other time. Hinaka saw Todoroki of, who made several mental checks before driving of. Ichirou was watching Todoroki's activity report but became perplexed by his victory jam on the Ongekigen. Hibiki got word that Todoroki was handling a Makamou nearby, but Kasumi was a little worried since the new Oni had been asking Midori Takizawa for a lot of Disc maintenance of the Disc Animals lately. Hibiki decided that they would go and take a peek at how he was doing. Todoroki was quick to get to the supposed location of a Bakegani, and dumped out all the Disc Animals on the ground before sending them out. At the Tachibanas, Asumu served Hitomi some tea. She thanked him and said the uniform looked good on him. Hitomi was curious what Hibiki was doing as he was not there so often. She guessed her cousin might be doing the same work as he. Zanki the entered and Asumu greeted him. They both were then surprised to see each other again from the time both where at the hospital. Asumu said he was working there at the store now and Zanki commended him for it. Hinaka then came in and was glad to see him and showed him the way to her father. Asumu was surprised to know he was an Oni as well. Todoroki was in the meanwhile scanning his Disc Animals and found the location of the Bakegani. He threw the Disc animal away as he activated it and started to follow it. Zanki had been at a hot spring cure and thanked Ichirou for sending him there as he felt much better now. He apologised for his sudden retirement, but Ichirou said that he just did what he could. They changed the topic to make Zanki a trainer as he had wished which pleased him. Having a veteran like Zanki as back-up was a great relief to Ichirou. Zanki then asked how Todoroki was doing and Ichirou showed him the activity report. A family was near a stream when a Douji and Hime approached them, but Todoroki jumped inbetween them and told the family to run away. The Makamou said that it was unnecessary to scare the family away, but they would not let him go either anyway. They engaged in battle and Todoroki transformed into his Oni form. Zanki and Ichirou was watching Todoroki's solo jam and they both were perplexed that he was jamming out. Ichirou thought it might be a new technique but Zanki said it could not be used to kill a Makamou with. Todoroki kept slashing the Douji and Hime until they exploded, but he was then grabbed by the Bakegani. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Suit Actors * * * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 8.8% Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes